Un heureux évènement
by Nivie
Summary: Le moment tant attendu par Natalie est arrivé.
1. Chapter 1

Nat s'était levée avec d'affreuses douleurs dans le dos. Cette fin de grossesse était particulièrement difficile et douloureuse pour ses pauvres membres. Un bon café en arrivant au travail lui avait remis les choses en place et elle avait débuté sa journée par le cas d'un jeune patient d'à peine 10 ans, venu pour une entorse qui semblait avoir des symptômes bien différents de cette lésion.

Elle demanda l'avis du docteur Charles en l'emmenant avec elle dans la salle d'auscultation.

-Madame Bowman, je vous présente le docteur Charles, il m'aide à déterminer ce que peut avoir votre fils.

La mère hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Le docteur Charles posa quelques questions que Natalie n'entendit pas, son esprit ailleurs. Ce matin, elle avait senti une différence avant d'enfiler sa blouse. Son ventre n'était plus aussi poussé en avant qu'il ne l'avait été. Il était descendu, à présent. Signe qu'elle allait bientôt accoucher.

Elle se persuada que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Il lui restait moins de 3 semaines avant la date de son accouchement et elle comptait soigner encore beaucoup de malades, à commencer par ce petit Henry.

-Qu'en pensez-vous, Natalie ? Demanda le docteur Charles en se tournant vers elle.

Elle eut un mouvement de tête vers elle, revenant sur terre et faisant face à trois têtes tournées dans sa direction, attendant qu'elle ne réagisse.

-Je vous demande pardon, docteur Charles ?

-Venez, dit-il en la faisant sortir. Nous revenons.

Il eut ces derniers mots pour Mme. Bowman et son fils. Il se positionna face à Natalie et mit un bras amical sur le sien, lui faisant un sourire attendrissant.

-Je crois que vous devriez vous reposer, vous semblez très fatiguée, Natalie.

-Merci, Docteur Charles mais je tiens vraiment à trouver ce qu'Henry a.

A la fin de sa phrase, elle sentit un liquide couler le long de ses jambes. Oh non ! Pensa-t-elle. Pas maintenant !

Mais si. C'était le moment, le grand moment attendu depuis des mois par tout le monde. Elle venait de perdre les eaux.

-Je crois que cela devra attendre, sourit le vieil homme avec tendresse. Maggie, apportez un fauteuil à cette future maman !

Maggie et April se tournèrent en même temps vers le docteur Charles puis vers leur amie. Elles haussèrent leurs sourcils, surprises. Maggie réagit immédiatement en attrapant un fauteuil pour laisser Natalie s'assoir dedans, sous ses râlements.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin !

-N'essaye même pas de me faire croire que tu n'as pas de fortes contractions. On t'a vu avec April te plier en deux ce matin. Même Rheese l'a remarqué !

-Ne le dis pas à Will, il va être énervé après moi ! Il me surprotège sans arrêt, il serait très contrarié si… Ah !

Une contraction lui arracha la fin de sa phrase. Dans l'ascenseur, elle serra les dents pour ne pas crier alors que la douleur s'intensifiait à chaque contraction supplémentaire. Elle fut rapidement installée et prise en charge dans le service des naissances.

Trop accaparée par les contractions de plus en plus rapprochées, elle en oublia le reste jusqu'à ce que sa belle-mère Helen apparaisse dans son champ de vision.

-Ma chérie ! Comment tu te sens ?  
-Euh… Je… Helen, je préférerai que vous attendiez chez vous, cela risque d'être… Ah !

Natalie laissa la contraction passer pendant que Maggie s'occupa de faire sortir Helen, lui promettant de la prévenir si les choses avançaient soudainement plus vite. Ce qu'elle ne ferait pas.

Maggie observa la courbe des contractions. Elle était de plus en plus rapprochée. Elle prévint son amie que ça allait être un accouchement rapide et non un de ceux qui pouvaient durer de longues, très longues heures.

-Où est Will ? S'inquiéta Natalie entre deux contractions. J'ai besoin de lui ici, Maggie. S'il te plaît… Ah !

Maggie attrapa son téléphone pour appeler le service d'en bas. Elle tomba sur April qui cria à tous ses collègues la phrase suivante : où est le docteur Halstead ?!

Personne ne savait où il était. Natalie paniqua. Will était son soutien le plus cher, elle avait besoin de lui. Qu'il assiste à l'accouchement, qu'il voit le bébé dans les premières personnes.

Les larmes commencèrent à monter, sûrement sur le coup de l'émotion et de tout ce qui s'enchainait depuis 1 heure maintenant. Maggie fit son maximum pour la rassurer. Son médecin arriva pour vérifier le col déjà regardé à chaque visite de la sage-femme. Elle n'était plus très loin de l'accouchement.

Et Will n'était toujours pas là.

-Maggie, je ne fais pas sortir ce bébé si Will n'est pas là.

-Ma chérie, Will est introuvable. Selon Connor, il est parti rendre visite à un patient, il sera là dans quelques heures.

Une contraction arriva encore, ne lui laissant pas le temps de continuer cette conversation. Cependant, elle y revint juste après avoir soufflé longuement de cette affreuse douleur lui déchirant le bas de son corps.

-Je ne vais pas tenir quelques heures !

Maggie le savait tout autant qu'elle. Sa collègue et amie sortit de la salle pour appeler tous les services disponibles afin de faire ramener Will au plus vite. Elle réussit, grâce à ses relations, à trouver l'endroit où il était et le fit biper.

Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que Will décrocha.

-{Oui, Maggie ?] Will, Natalie va entrer en salle d'accouchement. Dépêche-toi !

Elle raccrocha pour lui laisser plus de temps. En entrant dans la chambre, elle fit face au médecin de Natalie qui lui apprit qu'ils allaient emmener la jeune femme en salle d'accouchement maintenant. Elle avait donc vu juste !

Et cela ne lui faisait guère plaisir.

Natalie continua de serrer les dents, essayant d'oublier le fait que Will ne serait pas là pour assister à son accouchement. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration afin de moins sentir les contractions. Elle aurait voulu la péridurale mais son corps et le bébé en avaient décidé autrement.

Elle ne vit pas le lit avancer, les yeux fermés et le visage concentré. Elle pensa au fait qu'elle avait hâte de voir la tête du bébé. Est-ce qu'il ressemblerait plus à maman ou à papa ? Elle le saurait d'ici moins d'une heure.

Le lit fut stoppé et changea de côté. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir la salle où le bébé allait voir le jour. Une contraction la reprit de suite. Son médecin était entre ses jambes installées de chaque côté, en l'air.

-Inspirez profondément et quand vous soufflez, vous poussez de toutes vos forces.

Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle devait faire et pourtant, devant ce médecin, elle se trouva comme ces autres mamans inconnues du monde médical. Elle écouta les conseils et les appliqua.

-Très bien, Natalie. Continuez !

Quand elle eut fini cette poussée, elle claqua son dos contre le lit. C'était épuisant !

Maggie appuya sur sa main pour lui donner un peu de courage, l'encourageant par des paroles réconfortantes dont elle aurait voulu les entendre de Will.

-On y retourne, Natalie.

Plusieurs poussées furent nécessaires pour faire descendre le bébé un peu plus bas et le faire engager vers la sortie. Enfin, le médecin vit sa tête sauf que Natalie était déjà crevée par les poussées du bassin.

-Je n'en peux plus, pleurnicha-t-elle. Je n'y arrive pas !

-Si, tu y arrives très bien, fit une voix masculine familière.

Son regard s'illumina quand elle vit Will en tenue médicale, près d'elle. Maggie embrassa sa main et sortit pour qu'elle puisse assister à ce moment particulier avec Will. La pauvre Maggie retrouva Helen, la mère de Jeff qui l'engueula de ne pas l'avoir prévenu de l'avancée.

Will serra la main de Natalie pour lui transmettre son énergie. Elle était fatiguée mais la présence de Will lui redonna un peu de courage. Elle voulait faire sortir ce bébé d'elle, alors elle devait user de ses dernières forces.

Elle puisa au plus profond d'elle pour pousser et faire passer la tête que le médecin tourna.

-Les épaules à passer et il viendra tout seul.

-Vas-y, Nat, plus que quelques poussées pour l'attraper dans tes bras.

Ces paroles réconfortèrent Natalie. Cette dernière allait vraiment devoir dépasser sa fatigue pour continuer de le faire sortir. Elle poussa quand le médecin lui dit. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse tirer le reste du corps par Will.

Le bébé fut rose et plein de sang fut posé sur Natalie qui ne retint plus ses larmes. Will attrapa la paire de ciseaux pour couper le cordon ombilical. Il porta sa main au front de Natalie qu'il dégagea de ses cheveux humides. Elle lui offrit le plus grand et beau des sourires.

-Will, je te présente Hattie Rose Halstead.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hattie Rose Halstead, je te présente ton papa, Will.

-Salut toi, fit Will avec sa voix la plus douce. Elle est sublime.

La nouveau née fut prise en charge par les sages-femmes pour un examen contrôle rapide et fut rendue à ses parents juste après. Will observa Natalie sourire à ce bébé avec un regard fou amoureux.

-Tu as été incroyable, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Tu ne serais pas arrivé, je t'aurais étripé d'avoir loupé la naissance de ta fille.

Il rit.

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander, déclara-t-il plus sérieusement.

-Je t'en prie, lui sourit-elle malgré son extrême fatigue.

-Sache que j'y réfléchis depuis des mois après une conversation avec Owen et je voudrais te demander pour devenir officiellement son père.

Les sourcils de Natale se levèrent, surprise puis son visage changea de la surprise à l'enthousiasme.

-Tu veux l'adopter ?

-Oui. Owen a amené le sujet le jour d'après notre mariage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère ne portait pas le même nom que lui. Depuis, c'est une idée comme ça dans ma tête. Seulement, quand il a su qu'il allait être grand frère, il était presque triste à l'idée d'être le seul de la famille à s'appeler Manning.

Natalie tourna sa tête pour penser à son fils. Will s'en voulut. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le bon moment pour lui demander une telle chose ?

-Tu sais, chérie, je te l'ai promis le jour de notre mariage que je ne détruirai jamais ce qu'il y a eu entre Jeff et toi. J'ai été et je serais toujours le modèle du père pour Owen, peu importe son nom, je te le promets.

-Will.

Il leva sa tête vers elle pour croiser son regard brillant de larmes. Son estomac se contracta.

-Je suis d'accord.

Natalie récupéra ses forces durant le reste de l'après-midi. Le soir venu, les collègues de Will et Natalie vinrent découvrir la jolie petite merveille. Ils déposèrent fleurs et cadeaux témoignant de leur grand attachement pour la jeune femme et son mari.

-Qui sait si une nouvelle doctoresse n'est pas née, plaisanta Maggie.

Helen aussi vint se joindre à eux pour découvrir la petite sœur de son petit-fils. Elle la trouva très jolie, complimentant le bon travail de son ancienne belle fille. Les collègues prirent congé de la maman mais pas Helen. Will était parti chercher Owen chez la baby-sitter, Natalie sut que c'était le bon moment pour lui dire.

-Avec Will, nous avons beaucoup réfléchi et nous souhaitons tous les deux entamer les démarches pour qu'Owen soit adopté par Will.

-Quoi ? Dit Helen dont la fin du mot fut aspirée. L'adopter ?

-Oui. Will a toujours été son modèle, le père qu'il n'a pas eu la chance de connaître avec Jeff. Il a pris sa place tout en gardant l'espace suffisant pour faire intervenir Jeff. Je lui dois beaucoup sur son éducation. Owen l'appelle papa, ce ne sera qu'une formalité, Helen.

-Non, Natalie, contra son ex belle-mère. Owen va perdre la seule chose qui lui reste de son père : son nom.

Ceci coupa la parole à la jeune maman. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un petit garçon de 5 ans qui vient se jeter dans le lit pour câliner sa mère.

-Maman ! S'exclama-t-il. Elle est où ma petite sœur ?

Natalie lui indiqua le petit lit où dormait sa petite sœur. Il s'approcha doucement pour l'observer, attentif et émerveillé par cette petite chose à qui il avait si souvent parlé quand elle était dans le ventre de leur mère.

-Elle est toute minuscule.

-Oui et très fragile, indiqua Will. Tu feras attention avec elle, d'accord ?

-Oui, papa ! Je pourrais la prendre dans mes bras ?

-Tu ne la feras pas tomber ?

-Non !

-Alors, oui, tu pourras !

L'enthousiasme du garçon fit sourire tous les adultes de cette pièce. Helen observa la scène, presque attendrie par la relation entre Will et son petit-fils. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il était le parfait père pour son seul petit-fils. Il était parfait et à la hauteur de Jeff.

De toute façon, elle n'aurait son mot à dire. La décision revenait à Natalie mais elle ne dirait rien. Le principal pour elle était de savoir son petit-fils heureux et en bonne santé.

Elle embrassa tout le monde puis rentra chez elle tandis que la petite famille agrandie fit connaissance entre elle.

-Chéri, avec papa on a beaucoup parlé… Tu sais que Will n'est pas ton vrai papa par le sang mais il l'est par le cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, maman.

-Il m'a demandé si je voulais bien que tu deviennes un Halstead comme nous.

-C'est vrai ? Je peux ?

-Si tu le veux, nous sommes d'accord.

-Merci papa et maman ! Fit-il en se jetant dans leurs bras. Je vais m'appeler Owen Halstead, c'est trop cool !

Ses parents rirent tandis que sa petite sœur se réveilla, non consciente de l'effervescence autour d'elle mais qui ne tarderait pas à s'en apercevoir.

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Vous l'aurez compris, le but de cette fanfiction aussi courte soit-elle était de vous faire croire à la naissance d'Owen. J'espère vous avoir surprise et vous avoir fait aimer cette petite histoire.**

 **A très vite,**

 **Nivie x**


End file.
